


How I Said I Love You

by Indigo_Penstrokes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Penstrokes/pseuds/Indigo_Penstrokes
Summary: The way you said “I love you.”Too quick, mumbled into your scarf





	How I Said I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short one this time, but it's cute and I'm happy with it  
> Enjoy!

It really shouldn’t have come as a surprise to David when he was walking through the snow covered park with Jack. Not with the way Jack was cracking horrible jokes, or how the snowflakes were dusting his hair, after David had told him to put a hat on before leaving, or even how he offered to hold David’s hands when he saw he was freezing. No it really shouldn’t be a surprise. But here he is, watching Jack throw his back, laughing at one of his own jokes and it hits him like a train. 

He’s in love with Jack Kelly. 

He must have stopped because next thing he knows Jack is asking if he’s okay. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” he shakes his head, trying to clear the thoughts away. 

Jack gives him a skeptical look, “Sure Dave.” 

They continue their walk around the park until Jack finds a place to sit and sketch a view of the lake. Meaning Jack has found one of the only benches that’s not covered in two inches of snow and has a decent view of the frozen pond with all of the people ice skating on it. 

“Won’t your fingers freeze if we’re out here too long?” David tucks his own gloved hands into the pockets of his coat. How Jack doesn’t have gloves on is beyond him, David has on gloves, a hat, and a scarf for Pete's sake. 

“I keep ‘em moving.” Jack flexes his fingers for emphasis as he pulls out his sketchbook. 

David lets out a hmph as he settles down onto the cold bench, pulling his scarf further up around his nose. He really wishes it would warm up soon, he’s getting tired of having to bundle up everytime he has to leave the apartment. He also notices the little laugh Jack gives when he does this. 

David gets lost in his thoughts as Jack settles into a steady rhythm of sketching next to him. Jack's leg is also pressed against David's, the warmth is a welcome presence. He rests his head on Jack's shoulder, his eyes start to feel heavy, from both cold and sleep deprivation. 

Once again David is struck by just how much he loves Jack. Sure they've been dating for almost six months, but isn't that still a little early to be absolutely in love with someone? Maybe. Maybe not. David doesn't know. 

“I love you.” It slips out between one thought and the next, hurried and small. David feels his face heat up, maybe Jack didn't hear him and he hasn't just ruined everything. He hides his face in the scarf Crutchie made him last winter.

But Jack's pencil has stopped moving and David feels his breath hitch the smallest bit. Here it comes, he thinks, he's going to hate you now. David tries to ignore the rising panic, pushing it down with rational thoughts. Jack isn't going to hate him, worst case scenario is he just isn't ready yet. 

David pulls away from Jack anyway, opting to study his scuffed Converse than look at Jack. He feels Jack shift beside him. 

“Dave.” A warm hand touches his cheek and he looks up, “I love you too.” 

“Really?” His voice is muffled slightly by the scarf wrapped around his neck and face. 

“Yes really,” Jack gives him a lopsided smile, “and I'd really love to kiss you, but the scarf is in the way.” 

David rolls his eyes at his boyfriend as he unwraps the scarf, shivering at the sudden exposure to the cold air. “If I catch my death out here it's all your fault.” 

Jack smothers a laugh, “You won't.” 

He leans in and kisses David. It's soft and warm, a pleasant contrast to the cold damp day. And David relaxes into it, most of his earlier anxiety gone. 

Jack pulls away slightly, resting their foreheads together. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” David seals it with a kiss and a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> As always tell me what you thought, I live for comments!
> 
> Please send me some more prompts or just talk to me about newsies over on tumblr @ad-astra-de-luna


End file.
